


The Weight

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not helpful, Alya Salt, Angst, F/M, Lila salt, MariBat, Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: It's too much responsibility weighing down on her
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

It was all too much, Marinette couldn’t wait for summer break. She would be spending in Gotham with her boyfriend and his family. The sad part is, her parents probably wouldn’t even notice she was gone. She couldn’t wait for a break from Lila, her class, Adrien, Chat Noir, her parents, and, most importantly, Hawkmoth and the akumatizations.

The last week of school was coming up and she couldn’t be happier. She was getting to the end of her line. Chat was over flirtatious, even after she told him about her boyfriend. Adrien was still going for the high road stuff. Lila had been pushing the class to make her even more of a recluse. The class making her out to be a bully. Hawkmoth has been sending out more akumas and Chat has not been helping at all.

It got too much one day, Lila had convinced Alya that Marinette made her cry. Alya tripped Marinette, making her ruin her cute new dress that she was trying out for her upcoming date. Adrien didn’t even attempt to help her. She ran out of the cafeteria and ran to the nearest closest. She doesn’t know how long she sat there but it was long enough for someone to notice she was missing. Chloe found her bawling her eyes out.

“Maribell? Are you ok?”

“Buzz, I’m so tire of this all.”

“Ladybug?”

“There’s too much weight from my life and I’m looking forward to my break, ya know?”

“This isn’t healthy, you need to get more help, you need a support system,” Chloe said, sitting down beside her, trying to ignore the fact that her white very expensive jeans are probably ruined.

“After graduation and my summer break more than half my problems will be gone. I’ll get more help before I leave, and I’d like you to be a permanent hero, you ay keep Pollen but you will have to change your name,” Marinette said, standing, holding out her hand for Chloe to stand with. “You will be among a couple. Chat Noir will be retired.”

“I’ll hold you to that Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said with a smirk. 

“Well now that’s sorted, I need to start getting ready last minute things,” Marinette said, opening the door. “I need to calm down get some tea, sleep.”

“How about we just do a spa night?”

“I’m down,” Marinette smiled, leaving school while it was still in session.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s in need of a spa night. Tw: questions self worth...

After Marinette’s break down, the spa nights had become a weekly thing. She was looking forward to this Friday night even though it was only Tuesday. 

Yesterday there had been a three hour akuma battle, Chat had only showed up for the last hour and even when he was there he was flirting or complaining about Honey being there. Honey had been there within the first fifteen minutes of the battle. 

“Chat! Please, people are dying we need you help,” Ladybug pleads as she tries to sheiks herself from an incoming blow. 

“Only if we have a victory date! And! An apology for taking so long,” Chat smiles. 

“She has a boyfriend!” Honey calls from a nearby roof. 

“Nope! She’s lying about that, I’m the only one for her,” Chat says, jumping down to join the fight. After the fight was done, which took forty minutes after Chat joined. 

“Let’s go my Lady!” Chat exclaims, Ladybug sighs and just lets herself be dragged. It was when they were in a private place where she revoked his miraculous. She cried as she ran away, now knowing that the person who used to be her kitty was the reason for a majority of her pain. 

She’s brought back to reality by a hand flying into her view. She grabbed the hand right before it made a connection to her face. 

For the next half hour she had to listen to shouting from the class and a lecture from Bustier about how she shouldn’t touch other students, and even after she tried to explain that Alya was about to touch her before stopping the hand, Bustier was having none of it. She sighed and watched the clock tick, she focused on the ticking, hoping to drown out the vain noise. 

As the days went by, she could feel how her mental and emotional health was tanking and continued to look forward to Friday. Sure her and Chloe did stuff in the middle of the week to keep her sane, but there was something about the reset that a spa night brought that she couldn’t help but to look forward to it. 

When Friday actually came, she rushed home after school and grabbed her over-night, left without saying goodbye to her parents, and hurried over to Chloe’s. 

When she got there nothing was set up like past weeks, she looked over at Chloe with furrowed eyebrows and Chloe shrugged and looked at her closet. Marinette cautiously approached the closet and opened it. 

“Hello, Angel, I was informed you needed a hug,” Damian says, his arms opened just a bit. 

Marinette dropped her bag and let herself be enveloped in his warm embrace. “god… I just it’s just so hard,” Marinette sobs into his chest. “He used to be my best friend and it’s like he backstabbed me. People tell me to kill myself and the world would be better without me… and sometimes I can’t help to wonder if it’s true. I mean I know it’s not true but word have powers.” Damian just let’s her cry, rubbing circles on her back, and whispering reassurances into her hair in between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took song long... life is shit

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I have no idea if it will be continued... (prob not tho)


End file.
